Memory Alpha:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style has the simple purpose of making things look alike — it is a style guide. The following rules don't claim to be the last word. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does it the same way, Memory Alpha will be easier to read and easier to use, not to mention easier to write and easier to edit. In this regard the following quote from the authoritative The Chicago Manual of Style's first (1906) edition, and repeated in its most recent (2003) edition deserves notice: :Rules and regulations such as these, in the nature of the case, cannot be endowed with the fixity of rock-ribbed law. They are meant for the average case, and must be applied with a certain degree of elasticity." New contributors are reminded that clear, informative and unbiased writing is always more important than presentation and formatting. '''Writers are NOT expected or required to follow all or any of these rules': the joy of wiki editing is that perfection is not required. Copy-editing Memory Alpha contributors will be referring to these pages when weeding, and pages will be gradually made to conform with this guide. Because Memory Alpha is a new project with no developed standards yet, this style manual is largely copied from the Wikipedia Manual of Style. It will be altered and edited as new styles unique to Memory Alpha are developed. Please see Memory Alpha:How to edit a page for information on how to use all the different forms of markup, much more than just bold or italic. This article concentrates on when to use them, although the examples usually also show the markup. Please see Memory Alpha:Guide to Layout for some simple suggestions on laying out an article. For event articles, it may be a good idea to understand News Style as a convention for organising materials in a straightforward way; basically, from top to bottom in order of relevance. Some of the standard forms outlined below are available on boilerplate text for quick copy-paste into articles. Note to contributors to this article: We should keep this "manual" simple and straightforward, with anything TOO hairy (table styles, for instance) relegated to a linked page. Article Introduction See Memory Alpha:Naming conventions for choosing a name for your article. All articles should have the title or subject in bold in the first line and sometimes also in italic; see Manual of Style (titles). The title or subject can almost always be made part of the first sentence, but some articles simply have names. *The Picard Maneuver is a space combat strategy named for and attributed to the Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. **The Picard Maneuver is a space combat strategy named for and attributed to the Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. * Lakat -- Major city on Cardassia Prime. **'Lakat' -- Major city on Cardassia Prime. If the subject of the article has more than one name, each new form of the name should be in bold on its first appearance. *'Pah-wraith', also known as Pagh-wraith or Kosst Amojan **'Pah-wraith', also known as Pagh-wraith or Kosst Amojan It is preferable to make the context clear in the first few words. For example, *In quantum physics, the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle... **In quantum physics, the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle... Biographies For biographies, see Memory Alpha:Manual of Style (biographies). Brief summary of common cases: *'Gabriel Bell' (April 24, 1987 - September 1, 2024) **'Gabriel Bell' (April 24, 1987 - September 1, 2024) *'Seven of Nine', formerly named Annika Hansen (born Stardate 25479) **'Seven of Nine', formerly Annika Hansen (born Stardate 25479) Dates, numbers, measurements See Memory Alpha:Manual of Style (dates and numbers) Headline Style Use the style markup for headlines, not ' (bold). Start with " " (that's two equal signs). If the resulting font looks too big (as many people feel), that's an issue for the Memory Alpha-wide stylesheet, not individual articles. Note that when This is the header is used, no space under the headline is needed. Major benefits of marking headers this way are that a table of contents is automatically generated from the headers in an article, sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set, and words within properly marked headers are given greater weight in searches. Headlines also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. Capitalize the first word and any proper nouns in headlines, but leave the rest lower case. Avoid links within headers. Depending on settings, some users may not see them clearly. It is much better to put the appropriate link in the first sentence under the header. However, overuse of sub-headings should be avoided, as it can make the article look cluttered. Short paragraphs and single sentences generally do not warrant their own sub-heading. In these circumstances where there is not enough text to justify a sub-heading it may be preferable to use bolded text or bullet points within a section instead of using sub-headings. : ''More: Memory Alpha:Manual of Style (headings) List Style See Memory Alpha:Manual of Style (lists) Title Style See Memory Alpha:Manual of Style (titles) Caption Style Photos and other graphics should have captions unless they are "self-captioning" as in reproductions of album or book covers, or when the graphic is an unambiguous depiction of the subject of the article. Captions should be in italics, using conventional text wherever italics would normally appear. *''Many fans believe that the original'' Enterprise was the greatest. **''Many fans believe that the original'' Enterprise was the greatest. *''William Shatner starred in'' Star Trek: The Motion Picture. **''William Shatner starred in'' Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Style for Words as Words Italicize words when they are being referred to in a sentence, rather than used normally. Similarly for letters. *The term beaming is derived from transporter beam, in reference to the act of matter-energy transportation. **The term beaming is derived from transporter beam, in reference to the act of matter-energy transportation. *The letter E'' is the most common letter in the English language. Spelling Style For Memory Alpha, there is no preference among the major national varieties of English (American, English, Canadian, and others). However, there is a certain etiquette generally accepted on Memory Alpha: * Each article should have uniform spelling and not a haphazard mix of different spellings (it can be jarring to the reader). In particular, for individual words and word-endings. For example, don't use ''center (American) in one place and fibre (British) in another. * Proper names should retain their original spellings. For example, U.S. Department of Defense and Australian Defence Force. (This will apply especially to most article titles.) * Articles which focus on a topic specific to a particular English-speaking country should generally aim to conform to the spelling of that country. A reference to "the American labour movement" (with a U) or to "Anglicization" (with a Z) may be jarring. * If the spelling appears in an article name, you should make a redirect page to accommodate the other variant, as with Aeroplane and Airplane, or if possible and reasonable, a neutral word might be chosen as with Glasses. * If an article is predominately one type of English, aim to conform to that type rather than provoking conflict by changing to another. (Sometimes, this can happen quite innocently, so please don't be too quick to make accusations!) * If all else fails, consider following the spelling style preferred by the first major contributor (i.e., not a stub) to the article who used a word with variant spellings in the article or the title. Punctuation Style In most cases, simply follow the usual rules of English punctuation. A few points where the Memory Alpha may differ from usual usage follow. With quotation marks, we suggest splitting the difference between American and British usage. Although it is not a rigid rule, it is probably best to use the "double quotes" for most quotations, as they are easier to read on the screen, and use 'single quotes' for "quotations 'within' quotations". This is the American style. Note however the following problem with single quotes: if a word appears in an article with single quotes, such as 'abcd', the Memory Alpha:Searching facility will find it only if you search for the word with quotes (when trying this out with the example mentioned, remember that this article is in the Memory Alpha namespace). Since this is rarely desirable, this problem is an additional reason to use double quotes, for which this problem does not arise. It may even be a reason to use double quotes for quotations within quotations as well. When punctuating quoted passages, put punctuation where it belongs, inside or outside the quotation marks, depending on the meaning, not rigidly within the quotation marks. For example, "Stop!" has the punctuation inside the quotation marks. However, when using "scare quotes", the comma goes outside. Another example: : Picard said the situation was "deplorable". (we're quoting only part of a sentence) : Picard said, "The situation is deplorable." (full sentence is quoted) Keep in mind that if you're quoting several paragraphs, there should be quotes at the beginning of each paragraph, but only at the end of the last paragraph. For uniformity and to avoid complications use straight quotation marks and apostrophes: : ' " not curved (smart) ones or the "backtick": : ‘ ’ “ ” ` If you are pasting text from Microsoft Word, remember to turn off the smart quotes feature, unmark this feature in AutoEdit and "AutoEdit during typing"! http://www.ucar.edu/communications/thisweek/announcements/post/ascii.html There are no current guidelines on whether to use one or two full stops after a period but it is not important as the difference only shows up in the edit box. The page itself will only display one space (unless you use to force it otherwise). Capitalization of Job Titles Job titles such as "president", "king", or "emperor" are capitalized when used as a title, but in lower case when used generically. Thus, it is "Captain Picard" not "captain Picard". However if one is using the correct formal name of an office, it is treated as a proper noun. Hence "Picard was Captain of the Enterprise-D" but "Picard was the Enterprise-D captain". Similarly "Louis XVI was French king" but "Louis XVI was King of France", 'King of France' being a title in that context. The same goes for historical offices: "Maximilian was Mexican emperor from X to Y". "Maximilian was Emperor of Mexico from X to Y". (Reference: Chicago Manual of Style 14th ed., par. 7.16; The Guardian Manual of Style, "Titles" keyword.) Exceptions may apply for specific offices; feel free to add them here. Remember in the case of "prime minister", both letters are capitalized or lower-cased. Except when 'prime' starts a sentence, both are capitalised or lower-cased together. Again, when being used generically (ie, when talking generally about prime ministers) the office is lower-cased. When reference is made to a specific office, upper case is generally used. So "there are many prime ministers around the world." but "The British Prime Minister, Tony Blair, said today . . . " (However to complicate matters, some Manuals of Style, while saying "The British Prime Minister", recommend "British prime minister". A good rule of thumb is whether a definite article (The) or an indefinite article (A) is used. If the is used, capitalization often follows. If a'' is used, the lowercase is preferred.) Scientific Style * See Memory Alpha:Technical terms and definitions * For units of measure use SI units, see also Memory Alpha:Manual of Style (dates and numbers) * In articles about chemicals and chemistry, use IUPAC names for chemicals wherever possible, except in article titles, where the common name should be used if different, followed by mention of the IUPAC name. Citation Style See Memory Alpha:Cite your sources Free Link Style The use of so-called "free links" to other topics, for example, James T. Kirk, is encouraged. Use the links for all words and terms that appear in your article for which it could be worthwhile to read the linked article. However, don't overdo it. Do not link every occurrence of a word; simply linking the first time the word appears will usually be enough. Links that follow the Memory Alpha naming conventions are much more likely to lead to existing articles, and, if there is not yet an article about that subject, will make the creation of a correctly-named article much easier for later writers. It is possible to link words that are not exactly the same as the linked article title, Klingon for example. Make sure however that it is still clear what the link refers to without having to follow the link. When making plurals, do languages. This is clearer to read in wiki form than languages -- and easier to type. Try to link accurately. If an article you want to link doesn't yet exist, do a quick search to find out if that is really the case; the article may have a slightly different name than you expect. Never use "click here" as the text for a link -- it conveys no information at all. The text of the link should be the subject to which the link leads. "See Also" and "Related Topics" Styles Informal references to related articles that have not been linked from free links in the text are best handled by "See also:", e.g. : See also: Heisenberg compensator, annular confinement beam Sometimes it may be useful to have an explicit cross-reference in the text, for example, when a long section of text has been moved somewhere else. In these cases, please make the link '''bold' so that its significance is easier to recognize. Example: : The legal situation with regard to genetic engineering varies from country to country (see Legal status of genetic engineering). Sometimes, references may also be more formally called out: : Related Topics :*Bajoran wormhole :*Celestial Temple If an article consists of sections and a "see also" refers to the whole article, making it a section avoids that it formally becomes part of the last section. In the latter case the formal sections on which the TOC is based would be different from the logical sections, which would be confusing and impractical. See also Memory Alpha:Section. URL and World Wide Web Style Memory Alpha is not a link collection, and an article with only links is actively discouraged, but it is appropriate to reference more detailed material from the World Wide Web. This is particularly the case when you have used a web site as an important source of information. The syntax for referencing a URL is simple. Just enclose it in single brackets: optional-text-after-space The URL must begin with http:// or another WWW protocol, such as ftp:// or news://. Within a Wiki, such links are referred to as external links. Titles You can add a title to an external link by supplying a text after the URL separated by a space. For example, this is a bare URL: :an open-source encyclopedia Now a title has been added: :an open-source encyclopedia Most URLs are ugly and uninformative, so it is better to give an external link a meaningful title. For example: :[http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/index.html the official Star Trek website] is much more reader-friendly than :http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/index.html The "printable version" of a page displays all URLs in full, including those given a title, so no information is lost. URLs as Footnotes Without the optional text, an external reference appears as a footnote: For example, :http://memoryalpha.st-minutiae.com/ is displayed like this: :http://memoryalpha.st-minutiae.com/ Position in Article This form can be used to include a inline URL reference within text when necessary. For example: :One good example of a cooperative online community is the [http://memoryalpha.st-minutiae.com/ Memory Alpha, the free Star Trek reference]. is displayed like this: :One good example of a cooperative online community is the [http://memoryalpha.st-minutiae.com/ Memory Alpha, the free Star Trek reference]. In most cases, however, it is preferable to group external links together at the bottom of the article under the heading: : External Links As with other top-level headers, two equals signs should be used to markup the external links header (see Headline style above). Foreign-Language Sites Under most circumstances, it is not particularly useful to list URLs to webpages in languages other than English under External links. However, if you feel it is necessary, include the URL but indicate what language the site is in in parentheses after the listing. For example: *[http://www.elpais.es El País], newspaper from Madrid (in Spanish) Note: At present, without brackets, URLs are presented as is: * http://www.wikipedia.org **http://www.wikipedia.org But this feature may disappear in a future release and in cases where you wish to display the URL because it is intrinsically valuable information, it is better to use the short form of the URL as the optional text: *www.wikipedia.org **www.wikipedia.org Simple Tabulation Any line that starts with a blank space becomes a fixed font width and can be used for simple tabulation. foo bar baz alpha beta gamma A line that starts with a blank space with nothing else on it forms a blank line, which can be a confusing error, or may be just what you want. Or maybe not. (If you are one of those typists who puts two spaces after a period, you can cause a blank line unknowingly if those blanks are "wrapped" to the beginning of the next line.) Miscellaneous *In a non-scientific context, and with the exception of displaying tabulated data, the words per cent (or percent if you're using American English) should be written out in full, rather than using the % symbol. *Whole numbers between zero and ten should be spelt out in full. Numbers higher than ten can be represented numerically, except where they appear as the first word in a sentence, in which case they should be written out in full. When All Else Fails If you are faced with a fine point, please use other resources, such as The Chicago Manual of Style (from the University of Chicago Press) or Fowler's Modern English Usage (from the Oxford University Press). Where this page differs from the other sources, the usage on this page should be preferred, but please feel free to add to this page or to carry on a discussion on Memory Alpha_talk:Manual of Style. Even simpler is simply to look at an article that you like and open it for editing to see how the writers and editors have put it together. You can then close the window without saving changes if you like, but look around while you're there. Almost every article can be improved. Maybe you could add some markup to make it fit this style better. Don't Get Fancy It's easier for you and whoever follows you if you don't try to get too fancy with your markup. Even with markup as suggested here, you shouldn't assume that any markup you put in is guaranteed to have a certain appearance when it is displayed. It is easier to display the Memory Alpha, easier to edit or add to its articles, if we don't make the markup any more complex than is necessary to display the information in a useful and comprehensible way. A useful encyclopedia is the first goal, but ease of editing and maintenance of that encyclopedia is right behind it. Among other things, this means use HTML markup sparingly and only with good reason. For Further Information Before you start writing or editing, it is a good idea to read through and understand these documents: *Introduction is a gentle introduction to the world of Memory Alpha. *Be bold in updating pages should define your attitude toward page updates. *Policies and Guidelines is the main stop for policies and, well, guidelines. *Most common Memory Alpha faux pas gives a list of common mistakes and how to avoid them. *Lee's notes on writing style contains one Wikipedian's advice on good language usage. *Editing policy has even more editing guidelines. *How to edit a page will explain the mechanics of what codes are available to you when editing a page, to do things like titles, links, external links, and so on. *The perfect stub article shows what you should aim for at a minimum when starting a new article. ---- *Wikipedia: Manual of Style, (2003-11-29, 22:33 UTC). In Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style